freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic in the mix!
This is a story about one Family. A mother named Sue who is famous for her singing. A father named John who is famous for his acting. Twin girls named Sara and Sally that is 25 and they was both famous for making clothes at the age of 15. A son named David 23 who became a doctor at the age of 20. Another son named Mike who is 18 and also a actor. And then there was their youngest Daughter who is 15 and had been shipped away when she was 11 due to her showing no talent what so ever. Her name is Lisa, Though her family having no clue she is more then meets the eye. And in more ways then one. We start our story at the end of Lisa's 4th year of at the private Borden school. She just got home and had already noticed the house was empty, Expected the maids and butlers that her parents had. Though she was use to it, It still hurt that her family would be happier off doing whatever then hearing how her school year went. However that's what her friends was for. After putting her things in her room she went to see Miss. Jan and Mr. Ford. I don't see why they have to up and leave just hours before Lisa will be here. Miss Jan said while working on a flower vise. Well it seems like they only care about what the other children are doing Jan. Mr.Ford said. Miss. Jan Mr.Ford I'm home. Lisa said acting like she didn't hear them talking. Miss.Jan and Mr.Ford both stopped what they was doing when they heard Lisa talk. After a few seconds they both rushed over and hugged her. Oh I am so glad your home. Is school going ok still? Miss.Jan Asked after letting go. Lisa shrugged her shoulders. You see she didn't go to a "normal private school" No she went to one that trained a select number of students to be secret agents. Well I'm glad everything is ok. I'm sorry to tell you this but your family once again will not be here until after school starts. Mr.Ford said sadly. It's ok I'm not all that shocked. I mean they really took that much time ya know. Lisa said looking away. How about you go get cleaned up and I'll see if the cooks got lunch ready. Miss.Jan said. Lisa nodded her head since she didn't eat breakfast cause of being happy to be coming home. Miss.Jan smiled and kissed her forehead. We love you always remember that. Miss.Jan said before heading to the kitchen. Mr.Ford only shook his head. Don't worry one day they will come to see their mistakes. Just remember it's not your fault. Mr.Ford said before walking into the next room. Lisa sighed knowing they was trying to help her feel better. However she knew her family cared it's just they wanted her to be something she's not. After going and taking a quick shower. Lisa put some normal clothes on before making her way to the dinning room. She was happy she didn't have to sit at the huge table by herself. Soon all the workers came in and seen Lisa sitting reading one of her favorite books. Just because she was training to be a secret agent. It didn't mean she had to stop reading HP. She smiles and finishes the chapter and closing the book, Making sure the bookmark was in it’s place. Hello dear it’s good to see you after so long. Miss.Joy her nanny said. It’s great to be back though I wish mother and father would at least call or something. Lisa said looking at her book. I know child I know. Miss.Joy said moving a little hair out of Lisa’s face. Soon the other workers came in and they all greeted Lisa the same with a small and welcome back. After that everyone started to eat. It was not uncommon for Lisa to join them. Since from a young age she would rather hang with them then do her studies. Soon her parents gave up and hired a few nanny’s to watch her while they did their jobs or went to their other children’s schools. Even though Lisa tried her best she just wasn’t as talented as her bother and sisters. Though she was happy with having someone to take care of her she still wanted what ever child wanted. That was a friend. However she wasn’t one to make friends her age. So Lisa school still crazy as ever. One of the gardeners asked. Oh it’s still same old same. Though it’s funny how everyone gets worked up over a daddy long leg. Lisa said taking a drink of her juice. You still love playing with those. Another gardener said. Well you know they maybe poisons but their fangs can’t get through our skin. Besides I like to watch them crawl. Lisa said eating some of her lunch. Category:Caring16 Category:Stories